creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
After Hours
Well, hello there girls and boys. This FESTERING-FUNGUS will have all of us rather BOOKED FOR THE FRIGHT! At least I think we'll all be on the same PAGE by the end of it hee-hee! I title this HUNT IN A LI-SCARY... A storm was going on outside of a library in Manhattan, New York, on a night back in 1961. Inside the library, there was an old librarian stacking books on a shelf. She dropped William Shakespeare's A Winter's Tale and a young librarian came by. "Mrs. McDouglas, do you need some help?" the young librarian asked the old one. "Oh, yes, thank you Miss Anderson. My back is rather old these days now" Mrs. McDouglas responded to her, gratefully with a smile. Miss Anderson picked the book up for Mrs. McDouglas and placed it on the shelf for her. They both walked to a desk and sat down in chairs. "Oh my, thankfully it is after hours already. I am like an old hag shuffling back and forth through this library" Mrs. McDouglas laughed to Miss Anderson. "Oh, not at all, Mrs. McDouglas" Miss Anderson giggled back. "With the storm outside, we might be stuck in here, until it lets up" Miss Anderson said. "Yes Miss Anderson, how about a spot of tea?" Mrs. McDouglas suggested to her. "Yes, thank you" she agreed. "Alright pardon me please then" Mrs. Douglas said and went in the back. As the rain slammed on the windows and doors, there were a man's heavy footsteps booming through an aisle to the left of where the desk was at. Miss Anderson gasped in surprise and saw the shadow of a short figure on the wall, moving. Miss Anderson gasped in fright and crouched under the desk. She heard the footsteps come up to the front desk and stop. The sound of breathing deep and consistent was heard. Something was carving the desktop suddenly, and then stopped. the footsteps wandered off. Miss Anderson discovered the words: "YOU ARE NOT ALONE!" were carved into the desktop. Miss Anderson gasped with widening-eyes in horror and picked up the telephone. The phone was dead and she hung up, quietly. The footsteps were heard again and she quickly got her umbrella and coat, going out the door. Opening her umbrella and getting her coat on, she peered into a window. There was the short figure in black with a strange mask of red with tiny holes in it on. He was going along a row of books, tapping a knife on a shelf. Miss Anderson screamed in the thunder and the intruder glared right her way. Miss Anderson screamed once more and the intruder looked away. She crept back inside the library, getting a hold of a gun on a table. "Here we are with some nice tea" Mrs. McDouglas stated setting a tray with teacups and a teapot down on the desk. A burglar appeared from behind a row of books and grabbed the gun from Miss Anderson. "Alright honey, don't scream or I'm gonna blow ya away" he told Miss Anderson, aiming the weapon at the side of her face. The thief took a swig from a bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey and he held and said to her, "just tell me where the loot is at in this joint". "I uh-" she answered, shaking in terror. But then, the masked-intruder walked over as Mrs. McDouglas gasped in terror at it. The person drove their knife directly into the burglar's stomach in the darkened-spot they were in. The person yanked it out of him and the thief gasped and fell over, dead. The killer gazed at Miss Anderson as she and Mrs. McDouglas screamed. The short killer in black breathed deeply and bright-orange slime oozed from the eye-holes of its red mask. The killer roared lowly and inhumanly, making the ladies both scream. Claws were on the ends of its black-fingers and the killer monster took off into the stormy-night. Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha! That killer monster had Miss Anderson and Mrs. McDouglas sure COVERED in the end with that burglar eh? And then even without a book, the monster had to CHECK OUT heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!